<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hunt by Starofwinter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623213">The Hunt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter'>Starofwinter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fae, Hunters &amp; Hunting, Multi, Sequel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka and Wolffe go on a hunt together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano/CC-3636 | Wolffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/felineladyy/gifts">felineladyy</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A requested sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769702"> Cu Sidhe</a>!  Felineladyy asked for a sequel with fae!Wolffe and Ahsoka hunting together, and this wasn't what I <em>meant</em> to write, but it's what happened anyway.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They move in sync, stalking through the underbrush.  Twin hunters with a solitary goal, and their prey alone, isolated from its fellows.  Ahsoka blends in more easily than Wolffe, her markings breaking up her outline the way they'd evolved for.   Wolffe makes up for it by taking the lead, keeping the prey focused on the rare sounds he makes, and unaware of Ahsoka slipping up from behind.  He'd been the one to find it first - engineered senses beat even an evolved predator more times than not - and he's looking forward to the reward for it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka crouches in the underbrush,  focused on the figure ahead.  Their prey has been running for a while, it's getting tired.  Perfect for the ambush they're planning.  They both prefer persistence hunts, running a target ragged until it doesn't have the energy left to flee, but this is something different.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across from her, Wolffe shifts his weight to the balls of his feet, ready to move.  His eyes catch the light, cybernetic and natural alike reflecting in the darkness as they track their target, and then he's off, feet pounding on the forest floor as Ahsoka leaps and tackles the prey when it turns to run.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex hits the ground with a grunt, his own momentum and Ahsoka's sending them skidding across the fallen leaves and spongy moss beneath.  She grins at him, sharp and feral - his body goes hot, and he determinedly doesn't examine the reaction - before she kisses his exposed collarbone and then bites down.  "I win."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do, huh?" Wolffe asks with a matching grin, "Just 'cause you got first mark?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well yeah, that's what the bet was, right?  Whoever caught him got first dibs."  She smirks down at Rex, shifting her thigh between his, and he moans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One of you better do something soon, or I’m leaving.”  He’s not going to, and they all know it.  He’d been the one to </span>
  <em>
    <span>suggest</span>
  </em>
  <span> this game; he loves the way they get when they play, and how </span>
  <em>
    <span>hungry</span>
  </em>
  <span> they are when they eventually catch him.  They don’t get to play often, but the kids are staying with their cousins, and they more than deserve a couple of nights to themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wolffe rolls his eyes, grinning.  “Gonna run again?” he asks, and Ahsoka’s eyes light up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex just smirks, rolling them over so he can shove himself to his feet and take off, both his cyarese in pursuit, laughter and howls echoing through the trees.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>